A Special Christmas
by katybelle
Summary: This is a Christmas story I wrote in 2005. I'm in the process of transferring my stories from my website to Finn's gives each member of her new family a special gift for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

T A SPECIAL CHRISTMAS

By Katybelle

I do not own TLW or any of the characters. This story is only for entertainment.

Thanks to my betas Leener and Lee who try their best to make my fics readable.

Rating PG

Finn watched Marguerite as she placed a bow around the candles on the mantle. The red bow did make them look festive. In fact the whole treehouse was starting to look very festive.

Christmas was only five days away. Marguerite and Veronica had already started decorating. They had also been on several trading trips, buying presents for everyone. They had dragged Finn along with them, telling her it was a girl's day out and they would have fun.

The truth was Finn enjoyed spending time with Veronica. She was also beginning to enjoy Marguerite's company more and more. She was no longer afraid of the volatile heiress. In fact, in some ways, she understood Marguerite better than she did Veronica. Marguerite was motivated by fear and the need to survive. And even though lately Marguerite had begun to trust her friends more, she was still a bit wary.

Finn respected and understood it. Where she came from, you trusted no one. Finn suspected she and Marguerite were a lot alike. Although Marguerite trusted Roxton, and knew he loved her, it was almost like she expected him to change his mind. She must have been hurt very badly in the past.

Marguerite turned around and caught Finn watching her.

"Is something wrong, Finn?" Marguerite asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, of course not," Finn said. "I was just watching you decorate. It looks really nice."

"Try not to get too excited," Marguerite said sarcastically.

"Sorry," said Finn. "I'm not used to holidays or celebrating. I only have vague memories of Christmas with my parents. And later, living from day to day, trying to survive, while dodging slavers, no one felt like celebrating, or for that matter had anything to celebrate."

Finn looked so sad it tore at Marguerite's heart. She could remember many years when she didn't celebrate the holidays. When you are a child with no family, there are no holidays, no celebrations, and no joy.

Since coming to the plateau things had changed for Marguerite. She had more reason to celebrate this year. For the first time in her life, she had a real family, people who cared about her. She also had Roxton, whom she loved very much, even if she did have her old fears. As long as they were here, they could be together. She had decided to take it one day at a time.

"I understand Finn," Marguerite said softly. "But things are different this year. You have a family and we're going to make this a Christmas you'll always remember."

"Thanks Marguerite," Finn said with a smile. "All of you have made me feel welcome and as if I really belonged."

"You do belong Finn," said Marguerite. "I know I haven't always been easy to live with. But you are a part of this family."

"Any problems we had weren't your fault Marguerite," Finn said with a grin. "I'm sure it was something I said or did or maybe you were in a bad mood; a mood that I'm sure was bought on by having to sacrifice so much for all of us."

Finn had learned how to appease Marguerite and she wasn't above using white lies, if necessary.

Marguerite smiled at the younger woman.

"You're so right," Marguerite said. "The things I have to put up with. And does anyone appreciate what I do? Of course they don't." The dark-haired woman had found a willing audience for her rant.

"Finn would you like to see what I got the others for Christmas?" Marguerite asked hopefully.

Finn could tell it was important to her. It would only take a few minutes and it would make Marguerite happy, so why not?

"Sure Marguerite," Finn said. "I'd love to."

Marguerite reached for Finn's hand and pulled her down the stairs. The two went into Marguerite's room. Marguerite opened her jewelry box and pulled out a key. She then went over to her trunk and opened it.

"Okay I made these for Challenger and Malone," Marguerite said, pulling out tan and blue colored shirts. "I got the material on our trading trip. I've been sewing on them every chance I got until I finally finished them. They needed some new clothes. Their shirts are almost thread bare."

She folded the shirts back up and put them back in her trunk. She then pulled out some cloth. She laid it on the floor and began to unwrap it. Inside was a wood picture frame with jewels glued all around. They had been polished and shone just like stars.

"I made this for Veronica," Marguerite said. "I got the frame from a craftsman on our trip. I then picked out some of the best gems and polished them until they shone. Then I glued them to the frame. I figured Veronica could put a picture of her parents in it."

"It's beautiful Marguerite," Finn said. "You are very creative. Veronica, Challenger, and Malone will be very pleased with their gifts."

Marguerite reached in and pulled out a leather vest. "I made this for Roxton," Marguerite said. "I even cured the hides myself," she said proudly, softly caressing the garment.

She then put the vest inside the trunk and closed it quickly, as if she were afraid Finn would see inside.

"That's really nice, Marguerite," Finn said. "Malone will love his shirt and I know the big guy will love that vest. It's really nice."

Marguerite beamed with pride. She had made all the presents by hand including the silk robe for Finn. Finn wasn't used to nice things so Marguerite was especially proud of her gift.

So far Finn had not gotten anything for anyone. She didn't know how to sew well enough to make anything and she did not feel she was as talented as Marguerite and Veronica. Yet she wanted to get them something nice. They were her family now. But so far she had not found anything that was right; and it did have to be right. Maybe Marguerite had some ideas.

"Marguerite," Finn started, "I haven't been able to find the right gift for anyone. Do you have any suggestions? I'm not good at sewing or making stuff."

"Hmmmmm," said Marguerite, "Maybe instead of a physical gift you could do something for everyone. Maybe grant a Christmas wish or something." Marguerite shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey that's a good idea," Finn exclaimed. "I'll get everyone to tell me what their wish is and I'll make it come true."

"Be careful Finn," Marguerite cautioned. "There are some wishes you cannot make come true."

"Well I realize that," said Finn. "They will have to be realistic, something here on the plateau."

"And I can start with you Marguerite," Finn said. "What is your Christmas wish? Keep in mind it has to be something that I can actually deliver."

Little did the two women know but Veronica was outside. She had walked up and heard Finn talking about not knowing what to give everyone. She wanted to help and was going to interrupt when she heard Marguerite's response about granting a Christmas wish.. It was a good answer and although she wasn't sure Finn was up to the task, it was the thought that counts.

Veronica was getting ready to walk away when she heard Finn ask Marguerite what her wish would be. She had to admit to a natural curiosity. What would Marguerite ask for? Diamonds, gems or maybe a way off the plateau. Well she had to know that Finn couldn't deliver the latter. Veronica hoped for once she would not be selfish and ask for a way off the plateau. Hopefully she would ask for gems or something that Finn could actually get.

Marguerites seemed to be lost in her own world, so Finn called her name.

"What?" Marguerite asked. Then she realized Finn was waiting for an answer.

"I don't think you can give me what I want, but thanks for asking anyway," Marguerite said.

"Well you don't know that for sure Marguerite," Finn said. "I could try."

Marguerite turned away from Finn and thought for a moment. Then she turned back to Finn.

"MY Christmas wish would be," she hesitated for a moment, "my wish would be that Lord Roxton would have one day with no worries. No painful memories, none of us in peril, just a day he could relax, smoke a cigar and enjoy a glass of good whisky."

Veronica wondered who was shocked the most, her or Finn. Finn didn't say anything. She just stared at the dark haired woman.

"I know it's silly," said Marguerite. "We don't have any cigars and the only whisky we have is that bottle of Challenger's, and he won't give it up. And I've never known Roxton to completely relax, but you asked."

"Hey you never know," said Finn. "Stranger things have happened. I'll do the best I can."

"I know you will Finn, and that what really matters. But if you repeat that I'll deny it."

"Gotcha!" Finn said with smile. She turned to leave Marguerite's room and saw Veronica standing there. Finn started to speak but Veronica put her finger to her lips motioning for Finn to follow her. They went into the jungle girl's bedroom.

"What's the big secret Vee?" asked Finn.

"I didn't want Marguerite to know I was listening," Veronica said. "She would be embarrassed and upset."

"Yeah you're probably right," Finn said. "Were you surprised?

"Of course, weren't you?" asked Veronica.

"Not really," said Finn. "I've known for some time Marguerite was in love with Roxton. She would do anything to make him happy."

"Well I knew she loved him, but I didn't think she was that unselfish," Veronica replied.

"You know Vee, you may have lived with Marguerite for almost four years, but I don't think you really know her at all," Finn said. "She really cares about all of you, especially Roxton. She just doesn't know how to show it."

"Maybe you're right." Veronica said thoughtfully. "I guess I'm always quick to think the worst of Marguerite. I know she's changed, but I still act as if I don't trust her. The truth is I do, but I can't seem to let go of the past."

"You want to know what my Christmas wish is Finn?" Veronica asked.

"Sure Vee," Finn replied.

"I wish I could find a way to show Marguerite that I do trust her, that I have forgiven her for the past and that I care deeply for her," Veronica said. "The problem is I don't know how to do it. I can't say the words and I'm not sure she would believe me."

"Let me work on it Vee," Finn said, "I'll see what I can come up with." 

Veronica smiled at the younger woman. She had become so fond of Finn. She may have even neglected her relationship with Marguerite. Finn was so much easier. With Finn there were no hidden meanings, no fiery outbursts. She said what she meant. The hot tempered Marguerite, on the other hand, kept so much hidden inside. Veronica often wondered if she had spent more time trying to get to know Marguerite, instead of writing her off as worthless, perhaps now she would have understood her and maybe even learned the secrets of her dark past that drove her on. Oh well, there was little she could do about that now. It was an impossible wish.

Finn walked out of Veronica's room and stopped as she got to Malone's room. She knocked on the door to see if he was there.

"Come in," Malone called.

Finn walked in. Malone was sitting at his desk, writing in his journals, as usual.

"Hey Malone," Finn said, "whatcha doing?" She began to walk around his room, checking out shelves.

"I'm writing," Malone replied. "You looking for something Finn?"

"Yeah," said Finn, walking towards Malone. "I saw that box you had the other day. When I asked you what was in it, you said nothing important. But I didn't believe you so when you left your room I came in here and found it and I opened it. It had cigars in it, didn't it Malone? "

"You did what?" Malone asked incredulously. "You went through my stuff.

"Relax, Malone," Finn said. "I didn't disturb anything and I didn't go through your stuff. I just looked until I found that box."

"You had no right to go through my stuff, Finn," Malone said, still a little angry. "Tell me is that something you did to your friends in New Amazonia?" Malone asked sarcastically.

"All my friends are dead," Finn said. "And anyway, we didn't have much stuff."

The anger went completely out of Malone. He knew from what the others had said, that things had been bad for Finn, but she seldom talked about it.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Finn," Malone apologized, "but you must promise me you won't go through my stuff again"

"Yeah whatever," said Finn. "Getting back to the cigars, Malone, I bet Roxton and Challenger don't know you have them or that you're hoarding them."

Malone looked a little embarrassed. "I was saving them for a special occasion," Malone said. "I thought the three of us would enjoy one on Christmas as a special treat." 

"I guess you don't really want them to find out about the cigars right now then do you Malone?" Finn asked with a grin on her face.

"Okay Finn, what do you want to keep quiet?" Malone asked.

"I want one cigar," said Finn.

"I don't have but eight," Malone said indignantly. "I didn't even know you smoked cigars."

"Well you won't miss just one," Finn said. "And you don't know anything about me Malone. I'm sure a lot of things I've done would shock you."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Malone asked eagerly.

"No thanks," said Finn. "Now about that cigar….

"I'll get it and bring it to your room," said Malone.

"Okay, but don't keep me waiting," Finn warned as she left and headed for her room.

It was only a few minutes before Finn heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she called.

Malone walked in. He had a piece of cloth in his hand. He unwrapped it, revealing a single cigar.

"Okay there you go," Malone said, handing the cigar to Finn.

"Thanks Malone," Finn said, turning and walking over to one of the shelves in her room. She took down a hand carved box, a gift from Veronica, and opened it and placed the cigar safely inside.

Malone watched her wondering if she was really going to smoke it or maybe she just wanted one to keep. Maybe she was collecting things she had never had before. Malone turned to leave.

"Hey Malone," Finn called, "I'm asking everyone what their Christmas wish is. If you could have any wish, with the exception of leaving the plateau or becoming a famous writer, what would it be?"

Malone turned and looked at the young woman. He wondered what she was up to now..

"Finn why do you want to know what we wish for?" Malone asked.

"Because my Christmas gift to each of you is to try and make your wish come true," Finn said. "You ought to have heard Marguerite's and Veronica's. They are going to be very difficult."

"I can imagine what Marguerite wished for," Malone said with a smile. "She probably wants more gems or maybe a diamond necklace."

"You know none of you really know her," Finn said shaking her head. "The truth is you have no idea what makes her tick. With the possible exception of Roxton, I'd say none of you do."

"Well I can't argue that point with you Finn," Malone said. "After almost four years with that woman, I still don't know her, but I do have enough sense not to anger her. She can be lethal."

"You're right," Finn said laughing. "I've learned to get around her for the most part. I think she just wants someone to notice that she does her part too. I mean, face it, how many times do any of you compliment her on the things she does?"

"To be honest," Malone said sheepishly, "I never notice the things she does."

Yeah I know," Finn said. "Who do you think mends your clothes or did you think there was a sewing fairy? And who goes on all those trading trips and negotiates for all the good stuff we get?"

"You're right," said Malone. "I should tell her I appreciate her."

"What about Veronica, what was her wish?" Malone asked.

"Now Malone you know I can't tell you that," Finn said. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"You asked me what my wish is," Malone began. "Since I have returned, I've longed to reveal my true feelings to Veronica. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get her alone long enough. Someone always seems to be around. And then there's Roxton; I think he's doing it on purpose though, sort of a payback for all those times I interrupted him and Marguerite."

"Well can you blame him?" asked Finn. "I mean the way I understand it, you were always interrupting him and Marguerite."

"Yeah but I didn't do it on purpose," Malone muttered. "I didn't realize what was going on or that they even wanted to be alone. I just thought they were arguing."

"What are you blind?" asked Finn incredulously. I knew the moment I saw them together. You can almost feel the chemistry between those two."

"Yeah I know now," Malone said, a little embarrassed, "but I didn't then. They didn't even know how they felt about each other."

Finn shrugged her shoulders. "I think I can make your wish happen," she told Malone. "Just give me a little time and remember all wishes are secret."

Malone left Finn's room with a spring in his step. Hopefully, Finn could arrange for him and Veronica to have some time alone. Even if she did, it would still be up to him to follow through and tell Veronica exactly how he felt, even if it meant being rejected by the woman he loved more than anything.

Finn left her room and headed down to Challenger's lab. The scientist was busy writing notes on his latest experiment

"Hey Challenger, whatcha doing?" Finn asked.

"I'm recording the results on my latest experiment," Challenger said. "I'm really excited. The results are very promising."

"I'm sure they are," said Finn, stopping the professor before he could go on and on about some boring experiment. "I just came down to tell you I'm asking everyone what their Christmas wish is. I'm going to try and make them come true."

"Finn, what you're doing is very noble but impossible." Challenger said. "You cannot grant wishes, none of us can."

"I know I can't get you off this plateau, or make Malone a famous writer or you a world famous scientist," Finn said. "But I can grant some wishes. So why don't you try me and tell me what you wish for."

"Really Finn, this isn't necessary," Challenger said. "I really have nothing to wish for other then to be with my wife again and share my knowledge with the world and hopefully stop the destruction that happens in your time." 

"Yeah they're all noble causes, Challenger," Finn said, "but I can't make them happen. So pick something I can do."

Challenger looked thoughtful and then shook his head. "You know I miss Arthur Summerlee so very much, especially now. I could discuss all my experiments with him. He would argue endlessly if he thought I was wrong," Challenger reminisced with a smile.

"Sorry Challenger," Finn said sadly, "I can't bring Summerlee back. I wish I could."

"No child of course you can't," Challenger said. "My point was I would love to be able to discuss my work with someone who understood it and was well versed in the sciences."

"Well Challenger, I don't think you're going to find anyone like that here," Finn said.

"Of course you're right Finn," Challenger said. "The only one I know is Marguerite and I've never been able to interest her in my experiments unless they relate to her comfort or a way off the plateau."

Finn looked thoughtful as she looked around the lab. The table was cluttered with unfinished experiments, notebooks and glass jars. The shelves on the other hand, were neatly arranged with notebooks, scientific journals and tools Challenger used in his experiments. Her eyes came to rest on some bottles sitting on the bottom shelf.

"Challenger what are these?" Finn asked pointing to the bottles.

"Those are bottles of wine," Challenger said. "Some of them we bought with us, some we acquired on the plateau. I save them for special occasions. We'll open a bottle for Christmas."

Finn noticed a bottle different from all the rest. "Challenger what's in that bottle?" Finn asked pointing to the bottle with the amber liquid.

"Oh my dear that is aged whisky," Challenger replied. "I'm saving that for a very special occasion, maybe the day we find a way off this plateau.

"Hmmm," Finn uttered. "I think we may be able to help each other Challenger. I'll get back with you on that." Finn then hurried off.

Finn found Marguerite on the balcony, looking out into the jungle. Finn wasn't fooled. She knew the dark haired woman was watching the hunter as he chopped wood.

"Enjoying the view, Marguerite?" Finn asked with a grin. She looked over to where Roxton was splitting logs, bare-chested.

Marguerite looked up with a blank expression on her face. "Whatever do you mean Finn? I'm just enjoying this nice breeze."

"Look I'm working on your wish," Finn told the dark haired woman. "I may need something from you though."

"What do you need?" Marguerite asked.

"How willing would you be to spend an afternoon with Challenger, talking science?" Finn asked.

"You're kidding, I hope," Marguerite replied, rolling her eyes. "When Challenger starts talking science he could put t-rexes to sleep."

"Well," Finn began," he does have that bottle of aged whisky. I think he may be willing to make a trade. Of course, it's up to you. It's your Christmas wish, after all."

"Hmmmm," Marguerite sighed. "I hope his lordship appreciates the sacrifices I make for him." 

"I'm sure he will," said Finn, with a grin. "In fact, I bet he'll be really appreciative."

Both women giggled and then turned and went inside. Little did they know that down below, Roxton had been watching them. It did his heart good to hear his Marguerite laugh. He was also happy to see that Marguerite and Finn were becoming friends. Hopefully their friendship wouldn't be as volatile as Marguerite's and Veronica's. Shaking his head Roxton went back to splitting logs.

Roxton looked up expectantly when he heard the elevator. He tried unsuccessfully to not show his disappointment when Finn, not Marguerite, disembarked.

"Sorry, big guy," Finn said, "it's just me. Marguerite is working on some mending."

"Good," Roxton replied, "it'll keep her out of trouble."

Finn laughed as she walked over to where Roxton stood in front of a huge pile of cut wood.

"I've decided what I'm giving everyone for Christmas," Finn said to the hunter.

"Well that's nice Finn," Roxton said. "I'm sure whatever you choose everyone will like."

"Yeah I've decided to let everyone make a Christmas Wish and then I'm going to try to make it come true," Finn said excitedly

"Finn that's a pretty difficult task to accomplish," Roxton said softly to Finn. "No one can make wishes come true."

"I can try," said Finn. "So why don't you tell me what you wish for."

Roxton shook his head and started splitting logs again.

"Oh come on, Big Guy," Finn said, grabbing Roxton's arm. "It can't hurt to tell me. Who knows I might be able to help."

Roxton turned towards Finn. "Stop it Finn! You can't make wishes come true. Can you erase the pain of an unhappy childhood for Marguerite? Can't you give her the answers she needs about who her family is? Can you make her trust me and surrender her heart completely?"

"No Roxton," Finn said sadly, "I can't do any of those things."

"No you can't," said Roxton. "Look I'm sorry Finn. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you, but I don't want to see Marguerite hurt again. I assume she made a wish."

"Yes she did," Finn said. "I can't tell you what her wish is. All wishes are secret, but it may interest you to know that her wish was for someone else not herself."

"Really?" asked Roxton, raising his eyebrows. "Though to be honest, I'm not really surprised. Marguerite cares very much for all of us, including you. She just doesn't want any of us to know. She's still afraid, deep inside, that we'll see her caring as a sign of weakness and use it against her."

"I know Roxton," Finn said, "but she didn't get this way overnight and she won't get over it overnight. It's going to take a lot of time and patience from you. Just don't give up on her."

"I have no intention of giving up," Roxton said with a smile. "I've been waiting a lifetime for her. I have no intention of letting her go now."

"Good for you Big Guy," Finn said, returning Roxton's smile. "You think about a wish. Just let me know as soon as possible. I will need some time to work on it."

"Okay Finn," Roxton said. "I'll see what I can come up with."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The explorers all gathered for dinner that night. Everyone was excited about Christmas and were talking about their preparations.

"Malone, Challenger, and I will go cut down a tree tomorrow," Roxton said.

"Good," said Veronica. "We have all the decorations all ready."

"Yes and don't forget to get some greenery too," Marguerite added. "I want to add some to my decorations."

"So Finn," Challenger began, "how are you coming along on your Christmas gifts? Has everyone made a wish?" 

"Yeah everyone but one person," Finn said. "But I expect to hear from that person by tomorrow."

"Good," Challenger said. "I wish you luck, but remember don't be too disappointed if you can't succeed."

"Don't worry Challenger," Finn said. "I plan on succeeding."

"Well dinner was excellent, but I must get back to my experiments," Challenger said while rising from his chair. "I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me."

"And I think I'll work on my journal," said Malone while also leaving the table.

"Hey Vee," Finn said, "how about another drawing lesson?"

"Sure Finn," Veronica said. "It's Marguerite's and Roxton's turn to do the dishes anyway."

Veronica smirked at the heiress as she left the table.

"Why is it always my turn to do the dishes?" Marguerite complained to Roxton.

"Don't worry Marguerite," Roxton said. "I'll help you. Just think we can spend some time alone together."

Marguerite smiled at the hunter. She took his hand and rose from her chair. Together the two began clearing the table.

"John have you made a wish yet?" Marguerite asked while handing a clean dish to Roxton to dry.

"No Marguerite," Roxton said with a smile. "I have everything I could possibly want right here." He looked deeply into the brunette's eyes.

Marguerite blushed and looked away. She loved this man so much and wanted only his happiness_. I guess that what happens when you're in love, _she thought_. The other person becomes more important than you._

Roxton watched Marguerite as she washed the dishes. She pretended to concentrate on what she was doing but he wasn't fooled. He knew she was thinking of him. It's funny how well you get to know someone. It's almost as if you can read their thoughts.

Roxton thought about how he'd love to pull her into his arms and pull the clip from her hair and feel it cascade around his arms. He'd love to feel the softness of her lips beneath his, taste the sweetness of her mouth, and feel her beautiful body pressed close to his. But he also knew that one of the others could come in at anytime. The truth was he just wanted to spend time alone with her. She would never talk openly with him if there was a chance of anyone overhearing.

Damn how he wished they had some privacy. The only way they could, would be to leave the tree house. Then they would have to worry about the dangers of the plateau. They couldn't let their guard down. That would not be very romantic.

"You know I think this wish business is good for Finn," Marguerite said. "I don't remember ever seeing her this excited before."

_Finn! That was it_, thought Roxton. _Who knows maybe she can find a way for me and Marguerite to be alone._

Marguerite was just washing off the table when Finn came running in with a piece of paper.

"Look what I drew," Finn said, showing the drawing to Marguerite and Roxton.

"It's very nice," Roxton said, looking at the primitive sketch of a flower.

"A rose," Marguerite said. "Very nicely done, Finn."

"Well I'm finished," Marguerite announced. "I think I'll turn in early and go read some."

"Goodnight Finn, goodnight John," Marguerite said with a special smile for the hunter.

"Nite Marguerite," Finn said, still beaming from the older woman's compliment of her drawing.

"Good night, Marguerite," Roxton said. "I hope you have sweet dreams."

After Marguerite left the room, Roxton turned to Finn.

"I finally thought of a wish," the hunter said.

"Good." said Finn. "So what is it?"

"I want some time alone with Marguerite," Roxton said.

"Well that won't be a problem," Finn replied.

"Oh but it might be," Roxton stated. "You see I want to spend that time alone with Marguerite here in the tree house; with no interruptions, no one else around."

"Hmmmmm," said Finn. "Let me think about it tonight. I still think it's doable."

The hunter smiled at the young blonde. "Thanks Finn," Roxton said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Big Guy," Finn replied with a grin.

The next morning everyone was up early, everyone but Marguerite. The others were just finishing their breakfast when the heiress came strolling in.

"Well it's about time," Veronica said. "I thought you might have decided to stay in bed today."

"It's not even 7 o'clock yet," Marguerite replied.

"Ah but a few minutes later and you would have missed seeing us off," Roxton said.

"Well I'm glad I didn't miss that," Marguerite replied sarcastically.

"I hope you have plenty to do today to keep you out of mischief while I'm away," Roxton said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry," Veronica said with a grin. "We have plenty of things to do today, including some serious cleaning."

Marguerite rolled her eyes and Roxton laughed.

The men finished eating and then gathered their packs and headed to the elevator. Roxton walked up behind the heiress as she sat eating her breakfast.

"Will you miss me while I'm gone?" he whispered into her ear.

"Always, Lord Roxton," she whispered. Then she turned and gave him a smile that literally took his breath away.

Roxton smiled back at the dark haired beauty and then turned and joined his friends who waited patiently in the elevator.

It was about mid morning. Finn and Veronica were sitting at the table trading stories. Marguerite sat alone in a chair reading. She always felt left out when those two were around. She knew they didn't do it intentionally. It was probably a hold over from her childhood. Marguerite had often felt left out as a child.

"Veronica are you up there?" a voice called out from below.

"That's Assai!" Veronica said, jumping up from her chair and walking out on the balcony.

"Assai!" Veronica called. "Come on up and join us." 

"I'll be right up," Assai said.

The elevator stopped and Assai walked out carrying a basket in her arms. She laid it down on the floor and hugged Veronica and then Finn. She then turned towards the dark haired woman, who had remained sitting.

"Good morning Marguerite," Assai said. "You look well."

"Thank you Assai," Marguerite replied, "so do you."

"I'm so glad you're here Assai," said. Veronica "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Assai replied. "It's that time of the year again."

"But I thought you could only be an Adora once," Veronica said, with a worried look on her face.

"You are correct," Assai replied.

"Time of year for what?" ask Finn.

"The Feast of Azua," Veronica said.

"Yes." said Assai. "And this year you have been chosen to pick the Adora."

"Well that is a big honor," Veronica said, with a smile.

"So what the big deal about this Feast of the Azua," asked Finn, "and who is Adora?"

"Azua is our god of war," Assai replied. "Every year at this time we have a big celebration, including a feast. It begins at the Temple of Azua. The mask is placed there and remains doing the three day celebration."

"Sounds like a big party," said Finn "But I still don't understand who this Adora is."

Assai look puzzled. Veronica patted her friend's hand and turned to Finn.

"The Adora is the person chosen to place the mask in the temple," Veronica said. "The Zanga can't touch it until after the ceremony. An outsider is always chosen. This is their way of showing Azua that they are friends with their neighbors. He in turn, blesses them with another year of peace. If the ceremony or ritual is violated in some way, the Zanga will be punished with war."

"Do you really believe that Veronica?" Marguerite asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter," Veronica replied haughtily. "The Zanga do. That's what matters. It's important to them, so it's important to me. I take it very seriously".

"Hey is that the mask in the basket?" Finn asked. "Can we take a look at it?"

"Yes you may look at it," Assai said. "But you may not touch it. Only the Adora can touch it."

Assai went over and picked up the basket. She laid it on the table and opened it so the others could see it. Finn peered into the basket anxious to get a look at this mask.

"Hey Marguerite," Finn called, "get a look at this."

"What's so special about a mask?" asked Marguerite, as she walked over to the table to have a look. When she looked into the basket she could not believe her eyes. It was a beautifully painted mask using bright and bold colors. It was decorated with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. Marguerite reached into the basket.

"No!" yelled Veronica and Assai. Veronica pulled Marguerite away from the basket, none too gently.

"Hey you don't have to be so rough," Marguerite said crossly. "I wasn't going to hurt it. I just wanted to get a closer look at it." 

"You mean a closer look at the jewels, don't you?" Veronica asked sarcastically. "You were probably trying to figure out how you could steal them."

Marguerite turned away and headed towards her bedroom. Veronica watched her go, wondering if once again she had misjudged the heiress. She turned towards Finn. The younger woman was looking at her and shaking her head.

"No wonder Marguerite thinks you don't trust her," Finn said softly. "What else could she think when you keep saying things like that. If only there was some way you could make it up to her." Finn looked pointedly at the basket and then back at Veronica.

Veronica looked at the basket and then towards Marguerite's room. _Hmmmm_ she thought. _This could work I would finally be able to show Marguerite I trusted her. Of course Roxton would probably kill me but he's not here._

Veronica turned and headed to Marguerite's room. When she got there she paused for a minute at the door, took a deep breath and then knocked.

"What do you want?" Marguerite called out.

"Can I come in a minute Marguerite?" Veronica asked.

"If you feel you must," Marguerite said.

Veronica walked into Marguerite's room. The dark haired woman was busy tidying her room, trying to look busy.

"Marguerite I want to apologize for that nasty comment I made," Veronica said. "It was completely uncalled for."

"Yes it was," Marguerite said, turning to face the blonde. "I know I haven't always been trustworthy in the past, but I've really been trying."

"I know you have," Veronica said. "I want to prove I trust you. I choose you to be the Adora."

"What?" asked Marguerite. "I'm not even sure I want to do it."

"Well once you have been chosen, it is considered an insult to the Zanga to refuse," Veronica said.

"It figures," Marguerite said. "Veronica was this your idea or Finn's?"

"Mine," said Veronica with a smile. "But I admit that Finn did point me in the right direction."

"Look Marguerite," Veronica said. "I can't think of anyone I would trust more. And to the Zanga it's the greatest honor. They even give you gifts when you get to the temple." 

"Gifts?" Marguerite asked with a smile. "Well maybe this day won't be a total waste."

"Come on then," Veronica said. "It's time to get started."

Marguerite and Veronica walked into the main living area. Finn and Assai were waiting there.

"I have chosen Marguerite to be the Adora," Veronica said

Assai seemed surprised, but smiled . "So be it."

Veronica turned to Finn who smiled her approval.

"Christmas wishes can come true Vee," Finn whispered.

"So what do I do now?" Marguerite asked.

"We go down below," Assai began. "I will carry the basket until we get on the ground. Then I will hand it to you. The others and I will set out for the temple. You will stand there with the basket. You cannot move from that spot for ten of your minutes. Then you will set off on the trail that we have laid for you. You cannot vary from the trail. When you arrive at the temple, the ceremony will begin."

"This is very important," Assai continued. "If you run into trouble, fire your weapon and we will come. You cannot return to the treehouse. You must arrive at the temple with the mask intact."

"What happens if I lose the mask or it becomes damaged?" Marguerite asked Assai.

"You will have angered the god Azua," Assai said, "The Zanga will wage war on your friends. This war will continue until all of them are dead."

"I understand," Marguerite said. "Azua takes no prisoners."

Marguerite turned to Veronica. "Don't worry Veronica. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Veronica said, hugging her friend.

Assai picked up the basket and the four of them entered the elevator and headed down.

The Zanga warriors gathered around Assai.

Marguerite listened as the native woman spoke in her language, naming Marguerite as the Adora and asking the gods to bless her on her journey.

Assai then turned and passed the basket to Marguerite. Marguerite stumbled at first and then got her balance.

The Zanga began their journey to the temple. Marguerite watched until they were out of sight. She then began to lower the basket to the ground.

"No Marguerite!" Veronica cried out. "You can't put it down once it's handed to you until you reach the temple and you are told to do so."

"You're joking, I hope," Marguerite said. "This thing is heavy. I'm supposed to trudge through the jungle lugging this heavy thing?"

"Sorry Marguerite," Veronica said sympathetically, "but that's part of the ritual. It tests your stamina and your faith."

Marguerite rolled her eyes_. Great another test,_ she thought. _Will I have to spend the rest of my life proving myself? _

"Just how far is this temple?" Marguerite asked, already dreading the answer.

"Uh, about two miles," said Veronica tentatively.

"Two miles!" exclaimed Marguerite. "With this heavy thing it might as well be twenty."

"Yeah Marguerite, but if anyone can do it, it's you," Finn said. "You're used to making sacrifices for others."

"Well that is true," Marguerite said turning away and looking out into the jungle.

Finn looked at Veronica, smiled and winked. The jungle girl smiled back.

"Okay Marguerite it's time for you to start out," Veronica said. "Remember pay attention to the signs that the Zanga will leave and do not stray from their path."

"I know, do not vary from the path," Marguerite said sarcastically. "I think I've heard that before."

The fiery brunette started off on her journey. Veronica and Finn stood and watched her until she was out of sight. Veronica started to follow behind, when Finn grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Where you going Veronica?" Finn asked.

"I thought I would just follow her part of the way to make sure she didn't run into any trouble," Veronica said.

"You really don't trust her. Do you?" Finn asked.

"It's not that," Veronica said. "She's just not used to being in the jungle alone. Roxton will kill me when he finds out about this."

"Well hopefully Marguerite will be back before he is," Finn said. "If not we'll have to keep him busy. Maybe we can send him on an errand. But to be honest, Veronica I don't think that's what is really worrying you," Finn said. "I think you're afraid Marguerite will screw this up somehow."

"Well you know Marguerite," Veronica said. "Trouble seems to follow her wherever she goes."

"Or maybe it's the fact she faces trouble and doesn't run away or let someone else handle it," Finn said. "Her way of handling trouble isn't the way you would handle it, or Roxton or even me. That makes it easer to criticize and question her motives, when in reality she is dealing with a bad problem the only way she knows how. Marguerite's best weapon isn't her pistol, but her brain. She can think on her feet faster than anyone I've ever seen."

"Yes but sometimes her thinking on her feet has gotten us in pretty deep," Veronica said.

"But even then did she or did she not help to save lives?" Finn asked. "You may not have approved of her motives or even liked what she did, but if it worked what difference does it make?"

"If you follow her," Finn began, "even if she doesn't see you, it will be the same as saying, I don't trust you. Now was that the Christmas wish you wanted?"

"Okay you're right," Veronica said resignedly. "It's just hard to let go of the doubts and suspicions. Come on let's go back up and start house cleaning. I want everything ready by the time the guys get home."

Marguerite wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm as she trudged through the jungle. Her burden seemed to be getting heavier as she went. The signs left by the Zanga were pretty visible so she was having no problems following them.

All she wanted to do was put the basket down and sit for a few minutes. But she knew she couldn't. The Zanga were counting on her. More importantly, Veronica was counting on her. She would show Veronica once and for all, that she could be trusted.

Luckily Marguerite had not encountered any predators so far. Little did she know there were two raptors, which had gotten her scent and were headed towards her. But they were quickly dispatched by the Zanga warriors. Marguerite would have been upset if she knew there were two Zanga warriors only a couple of hundred yards ahead of her. Their job was to make sure Marguerite stayed safe. Jarl gave them these orders. He knew his friend Roxton would be quite distraught if something happened to his lady.

Marguerite could hear people in front of her. That meant the temple must be close.. It seemed like it had been hours. Following the signs she came out into an opening. The Zanga were lined up on either side of a path. Marguerite saw Assai and Jarl on one side. Assai indicated Marguerite was to follow the path.

The path led Marguerite to a stone temple. It was well hidden in the jungle. After almost four years she had never encountered it. At the front of the temple stood the Zanga shaman, Chief Jacoba, and a few other members of the tribal council.

They all bowed as Marguerite approached with the basket. The Zanga chief welcomed the dark haired woman. The shaman motioned for Marguerite to follow him. The two of them went inside the temple.

It was a rather simple temple. There were not a lot of ornate symbols around. At the end of a passage way, there was a statue. It was decorated with gems. It was a warrior with a silver spear. It was obviously the god Azua.

The shaman instructed Marguerite, in his language, to lay the basket down, and open it. She did as he told her to. Then he instructed her to gently lift the mask out and lay it at Azua's feet. Marguerite did this, and then bowed as the shaman indicated. Marguerite then backed away and came to stand beside the shaman. He indicated it was time to leave.

When they emerged from the temple, the chief and his council were gone. The shaman directed her back into the clearing. There were blankets spread in a semi circle. Facing the others were several blankets in which the chief and the council were seated. The other Zanga stood as the shaman directed Marguerite to a blanket that was set off from the chief's. Marguerite sat down as the shaman indicated. He went to stand behind her and then nodded to the chief.

The chief made a gesture and then all the Zanga were seated. Jacoba began to speak rather loudly to his people. He thanked the gods for their blessings and for allowing them to bring in the crops and their successes at hunting. Then he thanked Azua for another year of peace and also thanked Marguerite for being the Adora and transporting the sacred mask to Azua. A special blessing was said for Marguerite, asking Azua to protect her and her friends. Then he gestured to his daughter.

Assai stood up. She was carrying some colorful cloth in her arms. She went to stand in front of Marguerite and then kneeled in front of her.

"I present you this gift as a token to award you for your honor," Assai said. She handed placed a beautiful red, green and gold silk robe to Marguerite.

Marguerite took the robe and thanked Assai. It was quite beautiful and she could use a new one. Maybe this journey wasn't so bad after all.

Next, one of the warriors presented Marguerite with a basket. She opened it and inside was some bread and cheese. _Not bad_ thought Marguerite.

Various members of the tribe came forward presenting Marguerite with bolts of cloth, various pieces of pottery and even bouquets of flowers. Then one of the tribal council rose from his seat and presented Marguerite a leather pouch. Inside were only five emeralds, but they were all perfect stones.

Then Chief Jacoba presented Marguerite with the most hideous pendant she had ever seen. It was big and gaudy with emeralds and rubies and a painted like the mask. _Oh God_ _Now they'll expect me to wear that ugly thing whenever they're around_. Marguerite took the pendant from Jacoba and thanked him.

The necklace was very heavy but she did make an attempt to put it around her neck. The Zanga began to snicker.

The medicine man leaned forward and whispered to Marguerite.

"This is a protective amulet," the shaman said softly. "You hang it in your house and it protects all who live there."

Marguerite laughed along with the Zanga , so relieved that she would never have to wear that monstrosity. Jacobi turned towards Marguerite and spoke in his language.

"I know you've always admired my personal collection of treasures," The chief said. "I have chosen something from the collection, just for you."

Marguerite was very excited. Would it be a diamond choker or maybe a ruby ring, or a necklace of emeralds? Instead the chief handed her a bundle wrapped in cloth.

Marguerite took the bundle and unwrapped it. Inside was an old but very well preserved leather journal. She opened it. The journal was written in Spanish. It belonged to someone named Captain Ortega. It was dated 1531. _Hmmmm this would be very_ _valuable_ _back in London_, thought Marguerite. _Plus, there's always the possibility it will tell how_ _the Spaniards came and left the plateau._

"Now we will drink and toast Azua," Jacobi instructed the Zanga. "Let us give thanks."

The festivities went on for a while and then the Zanga started packing up.

"What happens now?" Marguerite asked Assai.

"We will return to our village to continue our celebrations there," Assai said. "We will celebrate for three days. You are, of course, welcome to join us."

"Thank you Assai," Marguerite said. "But I think it is time for me to return to the tree house."

"If that is your wish, Jarl and some of the warriors will escort you," Assai said.

"I don't need an escort," Marguerite said. "I'm perfectly capable of returning to the tree house on my own."

"I'm sure you are," Assai said, "but you will need help with all your gifts."

"Well that is true," Marguerite said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have an escort."

Assai smiled, secretly relieved. She knew Jarl would never let Marguerite return on her own. The great hunter would be very angry if they allowed that to happen.

Marguerite arrived back a couple hours before sunset. Veronica and Finn had helped her carry her treasures to her room. Marguerite then placed the amulet on a beam inside the great room. That way it could watch over all her friends. Marguerite had just gotten all her gifts put away when the men arrived back at the treehouse.

Marguerite came out in time to see Challenger and Malone setting up a beautiful cedar tree.

"Where on earth did you find a cedar tree Challenger?" asked Marguerite.

"At the edge of Krux Mountain," Challenger replied. "We didn't have to go too far up the mountain to find this one."

"Well you did a good job," Veronica said. "I think that's the most beautiful Christmas tree I've ever seen."

"And where may I ask is Lord Roxton?" Marguerite asked, her voice sounding a bit worried.

"He's down below," Malone replied. "He's sorting through all the greenery he found. He gathered the greenery while Challenger and I cut down the tree."

"Well I guess the least I can do is go down and help him," Marguerite said indifferently.

Malone snickered as Marguerite went down in the elevator. She wasn't fooling anyone. Everyone knew she just wanted to be alone with Roxton, even if it was just for a few minutes. Malone understood exactly how the two felt. Stealing a glance at Veronica, he envied Roxton right now.

Marguerite watched Roxton as he sorted through the greens, throwing out the one with dead leaves.

"Looks like you did very well, John," Marguerite said, with a smile.

"Anything I can do to put a smile on your face is well worth it," Roxton said, smiling.

Marguerite walked over and started inspecting the greenery.

"This is nice John," Marguerite said. "You have some actual cedar branches and some holly. I'm impressed."

Roxton pulled Marguerite up from the ground and into his arms. He moved his mouth closer to his lady love. When she made no attempt to turn away, Roxton gently kissed her soft lips. _She tasted divine_, he thought.

The kiss quickly turned passionate. Roxton knew he should end it but he just couldn't. Finally Marguerite pulled away, with regret in her eyes.

"I guess we shouldn't start something we can't finish," Marguerite said.

"Yes I suppose you're right," Roxton said, "I just wish," he began and then stopped.

"You wish what John?" Marguerite asked curiously.

"Never mind," said Roxton, secretly hoping that his wish was one that Finn could make come true. "Let's get all this upstairs. I know you want to finish decorating."

The two put the greenery in the bags and headed back inside. Roxton was right. There was lots of decorating to do. And Marguerite was sure that when he was ready John would talk about whatever was bothering him.

Later that evening everyone gathered around the tree to help decorate. Marguerite had made some ribbons and bows and Veronica had some of her Mom's old glass ornaments. Marguerite had also polished some crystals. Using a chisel, Roxton had knocked a hole in each crystal so it could be strung with ribbon.

By the time they had finished it was almost bedtime. Veronica had made some cider and offered some to everyone. Marguerite passed and decided to turn in. She was exhausted.

Everyone said good night. Veronica watched as the older woman headed down to her room. _Marguerite did well today_, Veronica thought. _She deserves a good night's sleep_.

_She seems happier that I trusted her enough to choose her today. I'm glad I did. No matter what happens I'll never regret it._

"She acts like she did a whole lot of work today," Malone said, with a grin. "She probably worked harder avoiding work then actually doing any."

Roxton and Challenger both laughed at his joke. Finn and Veronica didn't seem to think it was funny.

"Marguerite did more than her share today," Veronica said.

"Yeah Malone why are you always giving her such a hard time?" Finn asked.

"It was just a joke," Malone said sheepishly. "I didn't mean anything."

"We know you didn't Neddy Boy," said Roxton. "But Marguerite is very sensitive. She hides behind that facade and pretends she doesn't care. But the truth is all our opinions matter to her."

"She isn't always easy to live with," Roxton continued, "but when it counts she's always there."

"Well it's getting late everyone," Challenger said. "Think I'll check a few experiments and then I'll turn in."

Everyone said their good nights and then headed to their beds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn was the first one up the next morning. She found Veronica's old picnic basket and grabbed a couple of glasses and took both to her room. She wrapped the glasses in cloth and put them into the basket along with a bottle of wine she had conned Challenger out of last night.

Finn heard Veronica in the main room. She decided to join her and wait until after breakfast to finish the basket.

When Finn walked into the main room, Veronica had already started breakfast. Malone was setting the table.

"Good morning," Finn called out.

"Good morning Finn," Veronica said, turning to smile at her friend.

"Good Morning," Malone said a bit testily.

Finn could tell he wasn't too happy. Did he and Veronica have a fight? That could make her plans more difficult.

"So Malone why are you so grouchy this morning?" Finn asked.

"I'm not grouchy," Malone said defensively.

"Ned is everything all right?" Veronica asked, with concern in her voice.

"Everything is fine Veronica," Malone replied gently and with a smile reserved only for the woman he loved.

The truth was he was getting a little impatient. Malone wasn't sure what he expected of Finn. After all she wasn't a miracle worker and this really wasn't her fault. This mess was his own doing and he had to correct it, somehow.

Finn noticed how Malone looked at and spoke to the older woman_. He's probably just_ _getting antsy_, thought Finn. _Well today will be just what the doctor ordered._

"Finn how about calling the others to breakfast?" Veronica asked.

"Sure Vee" Finn replied. "Be glad to."

Finn walked over to the stairs leading down to the lab.

"Hey Challenger," Finn yelled. "Food is ready."

Veronica just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Finn turned to go down the stairs towards the bedrooms when Roxton came in. He was followed by a very sleepy Marguerite.

"Who's doing all the yelling?" Marguerite asked. "Don't you people realize how early it is?"

"Oh but Miss Krux, think of all you'd miss if you were still in the bed," Roxton said, grinning at the heiress. "It's a beautiful morning. You don't want to spend it in bed, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Marguerite replied. "Coffee! I need coffee and lots of it."

Malone poured a steaming cup of coffee for the volatile woman. He didn't want to start the morning off on her bad side.

"Marguerite, I don't understand," Challenger said. "You went to bed earlier then any of us. You should have gotten plenty of sleep."

"Well I didn't," Marguerite said crossly. "I need more sleep than you do obviously." She didn't tell them she had another of those nights in which she was plagued with nightmares; ghosts from the past. She had dreamt of Christmases past. They were not happy or joyful, just lonely.

Everyone knew Marguerite was having one of her bad mornings. The wise thing to do was to leave her alone until she came out of it. Unfortunately Lord Roxton seldom followed this wisdom.

"Then why don't you and I take an early morning walk? Roxton asked. "We can enjoy the beautiful sunshine, the birds singing, the fresh air, and hopefully you'll lose this bad mood of yours."

Roxton knew he was baiting the beautiful woman but he didn't care. He loved to see the fire in her eyes. He loved sparring with her. It made him feel so alive. She made him feel alive. And Marguerite took the bait.

She turned towards the hunter and gave him one of her evil stares.

"Lord Roxton," Marguerite began sweetly. "The chances of that happening are about one in a million. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to sit here and sip my coffee, eat my breakfast and then take a nice leisurely bath."

The others grinned at the antics of the hunter and his lady love. They knew this was a game the two played. Only Finn seemed serious. But no one noticed; no one but Marguerite.

Finn was playing the whole scenario in her head. How was she going to get rid of everyone? Challenger would probably return to his lab, Marguerite was going to take a bath. But what about the others? Then something occurred to her.

"So after breakfast is everyone going to bring their presents up and put them under the tree?" Finn asked innocently. "Now that it's decorated, all we need are presents."

Everyone stopped eating and looked up. They all seemed surprised. The truth was no one had wrapped their presents, with the exception of Marguerite.

Veronica took a last bite of her food and then stood up.

"I've got things to do this morning," Veronica said. "I better get started now. I cooked so someone else can clean up." She then hurried downstairs to her room to get started wrapping all the Christmas gifts.

"Yes and I set the table and helped Veronica with breakfast," Malone chimed in. "I really need to work on my journals." He then hurried off to his room, hoping he could figure out how to wrap all his gifts.

"Well I hope you don't expect me to wash dishes," Marguerite said. "I think I've done more than my share the past couple of days."

"Don't worry," Finn said. "I'll clean up the kitchen. All of you can go do whatever you need to do. I don't mind really."

"Thank you Finn," Roxton said. "That's very generous of you." The hunter then got up and headed to his room to wrap his treasures.

"Well I need to check on some experiments," Challenger said, taking a last sip of coffee. He then stood up and headed to his lab.

Marguerite drank the last of her coffee and then stood up and slowly walked down towards her room.

_Good, _thought Finn. _They're all gone_. _Now I can finish what I started_. She then hurried down to her room and retrieved the basket, bringing it back with her to the main room.

Finn made some sandwiches from dried raptor meat and wrapped them in some cloth napkins. She placed some plates in the basket, along with the sandwiches and some fruit. The hair stood up on the back of her neck, warning her someone was there. She turned around quickly and came face to face with Marguerite.

Marguerite was leaning against a beam with her arms crossed. She just stared at Finn, with a kind of smirk on her face.

"What are you up to Miss Finn?" Marguerite asked.

"I didn't hear you come in," Finn said. "How did you do that?"

"Oh please," Marguerite said sarcastically. "I made a living doing that. I can also tell when someone is trying to manipulate me. You may have fooled the others, but not me."

"Okay," Finn said. "You caught me. I'm working on a wish."

"A wish," Marguerite said with a smile, "from someone special."

"Sorry Marguerite," Finn said. "It's not Roxton's. But don't ask me whose it is. Wishes are secret, at least until they've been granted."

"So this must be Veronica's wish," Marguerite said. "I know she's wanted to spend some time alone with Malone." Marguerite was quiet for a moment. "I've got something to add to the basket. I'll be right back" She then hurried down to her room.

When Marguerite came back into the room she was carrying a small wicker basket. She handed it to Finn. Finn opened the basket.

"This is bread and cheese," Finn stated. "This was one of your gifts from yesterday." She looked at the heiress, surprise clearly written on her face.

"Well I received many gifts," Marguerite said, shrugging it off as unimportant.

"This is really nice of you Marguerite," Finn said. "I'm sure Veronica will appreciate it."

"I really don't think she needs to know where it came from," Marguerite said. "It can be our little secret."

Okay Marguerite," Finn said. "If that's what you want."

Marguerite turned and went down to start her bath. Finn grabbed some silverware and napkins to add to the basket. Then she went and got a blanket and put that on top.

_There, all finished_, thought Finn. _Now it's time to go get the lucky couple_.

Veronica was finishing the last gift when she heard a knock. Tying the ribbon and setting it back in her trunk, she headed for her door.

"Finn ," Veronica said with a smile. "Come on in."

"No thanks Vee," Finn said. "I really need to see you upstairs for a few minutes. Can you come up?"

"Sure," Veronica said. She followed Finn down the hall. Finn stopped at Malone's room and knocked on his door.

Malone was still working on his first gift. Blasted ribbon. It just would not stay tied. He began to swear again when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called, a bit testily.

"It's me, Finn. I need to see you upstairs a minute."

"Now?" Malone asked.

"Yes now," Finn replied. "Don't keep me waiting."

Malone just shook his head. What was the use? If only he could talk Marguerite into wrapping Veronica's gift for him. That would probably never happen. Then he thought about last night and what Roxton had said. He would ask her later. The worst that could happen would be she'd say no. He put the gift away and headed out to meet Finn.

When Malone walked into the main room Veronica and Finn were already there. The picnic basket was sitting on the table.

"Someone going on a picnic?" asked Malone.

"Yes we are," Finn replied, reaching for the picnic basket. "Get your weapons and come on." She grabbed her crossbow that she had already brought up and headed for the elevator.

"Well let me go and get everyone," Veronica said.

"No Veronica," said Finn. "It's just going to be the three of us. Challenger is busy, Marguerite is taking a bath, and no way is Roxton going to leave her."

Veronica shrugged and followed Finn into the elevator. Malone reluctantly followed. This was not what he had wished for. Maybe Finn misunderstood him.

They walked for about a mile. Then Finn left the trail. Veronica followed knowing exactly where the younger was headed.

"Why are we leaving the trail?" Malone asked.

"There's a special picnic place I'm taking you to Malone," Finn said.

"I don't know about this," Malone said. "We haven't had the best of luck with special picnic places. Just ask Marguerite."

Veronica laughed, remembering the "other" Marguerite. _The Marguerite who loved to do_ _domestic chores and was caring and very sweet. That should have been their first clue_, thought Veronica, smiling at the memory.

"Relax Malone," Finn said, "there are no purple lights or pod people."

They came into an opening. There were at the base of a small cliff. There was a trail leading up the cliff. Finn headed to it. They only went a few feet up when they came to a cave. The opening was big enough for people but not for predators.

They walked into the cave. It was very roomy. In the back there was a small stream that ran through the cave and emptied down below. Malone could hear the sound of a small waterfall.

"Now isn't this nice Malone?" Finn asked.

"Yes it's very nice," Malone replied.

Finn laid the basket down . She spread the blanket on the ground and set the basket on the top of it.

"Okay you two enjoy your picnic," Finn said. "You are not expected back until late this evening. Just be home before dark." Finn smiled and then headed out the entrance to the cave.

"Finn this is a lovely surprise," Veronica said. "Thank you."

"Yes thank you," Malone chimed in.

"You're welcome," Finn replied. She smiled and then turned and left, heading back to the tree house.

Malone and Veronica sat down on the blanket. Both had so much to say but didn't know how to start.

"Veronica," Malone began.

"Ned," Veronica began.

The both laughed uneasily.

"Do you mind if I go first? Malone asked. "I have so much to say and I'm afraid I'll lose my nerve."

"Of course not Ned," Veronica replied. "You start."

"Veronica the entire time I was gone I thought of you," Malone said. "I know you said you wanted to be just friends, but the truth is I want more. I love you and I have for some time. I just haven't had the courage to tell you."

"If you don't feel the same way," Malone continued, "I'll understand. But I have to warn you I'm going to try and win your heart. I can't imagine my life without you."

Tears were running down Veronica's face. She was smiling in spite of them Malone took his hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She grasped his hand and carried it to her lips, kissing it gently.

"Ned I love you too," Veronica said softly. "I think I always have. I think the reason I told you I only wanted to be friends was because I was afraid you would leave me one day. I'm not sure I could have withstood that kind of pain."

"Veronica I'll never leave you," Malone said tenderly. "You are my life. It would be like leaving part of me behind."

Malone reached for the beautiful blonde and pulled her into his arms. They sat there for several minutes just holding each other.

When they finally pulled apart, Malone gently caressed Veronica's cheek. He then kissed her. It began as a gentle, tender kiss, but soon changed into a kiss of promise and of passion. When they broke apart, they were both breathless, yet they still held on to each other, neither wanting to let the other go.

"I think maybe we should talk some more," Malone said smiling.

"That may be a good idea," Veronica said, laughing. "Tell me more about your travels and the time you were away. I want to hear everything."

And that's the way they spent the next few hours. They sat there, with their arms around each other. Malone told her of his adventures, of how much he missed her and how he used to write letters to her in his journal.

Veronica told him about the adventures they had while he had been gone, including her confusion about the past and the anger and sadness she felt when she found out her father had been murdered. Malone held her and comforted her as she cried tears of grief.

Eventually they pulled apart long enough to eat lunch.

"Hey I wondered where this cheese came from?" Malone asked as he opened the small wicker basket.

Veronica looked into the basket. She knew where it came from. It was one of Marguerite's gifts from the Zanga.

"It came from a friend," Veronica replied with a smile, touched by Marguerite's thoughtfulness.

They enjoyed all the goodies Finn had packed for them. Malone silently thanked Finn for making his Christmas wish come true.

Finn didn't linger on the journey home. She was hoping to get two more wishes done today. Luckily she didn't encounter any predators on her way home. When she arrived back at the tree house, the main room was still empty. _Good_, she thought_. Now I can get_ _to work_.

Finn went over to the fireplace and picked up the canvas log carrier. She loaded it with logs and then took them over to the cabinet and put them inside. She got another load and hid them behind the bookshelves.

She had just put the log carrier back when Roxton walked in.

"I'm glad you're here, big guy," Finn said. "I was just going to get you."

"Is something wrong Finn?" Roxton asked, concern showing on his face.

"Yeah, we need firewood," Finn replied.

"What?" asked the hunter, a surprised look on his face. "I just filled up the bin a few days ago. He walked over to the fireplace. He could have sworn it was full.

"Well the nights have been cooler and we have been using the fireplace more," Finn replied. "If you want you can rest while I chop some wood."

Roxton shook his head. He reached for his Webleys and his rifle and headed to the elevator. No need to put it off.

"I'll take care of it Finn." Roxton replied. Chopping wood was his job. It may be vanity on his part but he wasn't going to be outdone by someone almost half his age.

Finn grinned as Roxton left the treehouse. _No wonder Marguerite is always teasing him_. _He's too easy_, Finn thought.

Finn moved the comfortable chair that Roxton liked to the middle of the room. She then moved two small side tables on each side of the chair and added a footstool. Finn then went down to her room and got the cigar she had conned out of Malone. She placed it on one of the tables with a few matches and an ashtray.

Finn then headed down to Challenger's lab. He was busy working on some experiment.

"Hey Challenger. whatcha doing?" Finn asked.

"I'm working on a formula that could help infections heal quicker," Challenger informed the youngest member of the treehouse.

"Challenger about that bottle of aged whisky," Finn began, "how would you like to trade for it?"

"I don't think so Finn," Challenger replied. "As I told you before, I'm saving that one for when we find a way off this plateau."

"Well here's what I have to offer," Finn said smugly. "How would you like to spend the afternoon with Marguerite in your lab, discussing science?"

"That's a tempting offer Finn," Challenger said, "but Marguerite would never agree to it." 

"Well you see that's the thing," Finn said, "she already has. All she wants in exchange is that bottle of whisky. What you've got to decide is whether it's worth it or not."

Challenger thought for a minute. He then walked over to the bottom shelf and retrieved the bottle of aged whisky. He held it for a moment and contemplated keeping it. He then turned and handed it over to Finn.

"There you go my dear," Challenger said. "I hope you enjoy it. I'm sure it is aged to perfection."

"It's not for me Challenger," Finn said. "I'm using it to make someone else's wish come true."

Finn headed back up the stairs but paused and turned towards the scientist.

"Marguerite will be down shortly," Finn said. She then hurried up the stairs.

Finn made sandwiches for everyone and sliced some fruit. She pulled out a tray and put two plates laden with food, two glasses and a pitcher of water on it. She set that aside and fixed another plate. This plate she placed on one of the side tables. Finn then fixed a plate for herself.

Finn went down to the sleeping area. She knocked on Marguerite's door.

"Come in," Marguerite called.

Finn walked in the room. Marguerite was lounging on her bed reading a book. The Christmas something was all Finn could read. Marguerite quickly put it aside when she saw the younger woman looking at it.

"It's time Marguerite," Finn said.

"Time?" Marguerite asked. "Time for what?"

"Your afternoon with Challenger," Finn replied.

Marguerite made a face but then she got up and straightened her clothes. _A deal is a deal_, thought Marguerite, even if she did get the worst end of it.

"Well let's get it over with," Marguerite said.

The dark-haired woman followed Finn upstairs to the main room. Finn went to the table and picked up the tray she had prepared for Challenger and Marguerite and handed it to the older woman.

"Here you two might as well eat, while you're busy solving the problems of the world," Finn joked.

Marguerite just rolled her eyes and took the tray and headed down to Challenger's lab.

"George, lunch is served," Marguerite announced as she walked into Challenger's lab.

Challenger moved some of his notebooks off of the table so Marguerite could lay the tray down. She laid the tray down and pulled up a stool. She poured a glass of water for both her and Challenger.

"Thank you my dear," Challenger said. "It looks delicious."

"Don't thank me," Marguerite replied. "Finn prepared the lunch."

"Of course," Challenger replied. "But I am pleased to have such a delightful lunch partner."

"Look Challenger," Marguerite said sternly. "I'm here because of a trade off. In order to make my wish come true, I had to spend the afternoon with you discussing your work. It's not how I would have chosen to spend the afternoon."

"The whiskey was for you," Challenger said, realizing the full extent of Marguerite's sacrifice. "It's for Lord Roxton, not you personally."

"Does that surprise you Challenger?" Marguerite asked. "Are you shocked to find out I used my wish for someone else and not myself?"

"Not in the least, my dear," Challenger replied. "I might have been three years ago, but not now. Now I realize the coldness, the selfishness and even the greed were just a way of keeping everyone away. If you don't let anyone close, then you won't be hurt."

"Sometimes Challenger you see too much," Marguerite said.

"Even in the beginning, when you were so cold, ruthless, and self-absorbed, you showed compassion," Challenger said kindly. "I remember when Arthur was dying from the sting from that giant bee. You helped me take care of him."

"I really had no choice," Marguerite said defensively.

"Yes you did," Challenger said. "You didn't realize but I was standing in the doorway when you pretended to be Anna. I was so arrogant I was appalled at you pretending to be someone you were not and yet, even then, I was touched that you cared enough to try and comfort a dying man."

Marguerite reached for a sandwich, pretending she wasn't touched by Challenger's words.

"Even now you like to pretend you don't care," Challenger said, "but we all know better. Especially Roxton. He's the one person you can't fool and I think that is what frightens you the most."

"You don't know me Challenger," Marguerite said, a tad harsher than what she had intended. "You have no idea what drives me or what I fear most."

"Don't I?" asked Challenger. "You're afraid if you let Roxton in completely, the past will come back to haunt you. You think he can't handle your past and that in the end he will leave you like all the others have. What you fear the most Marguerite, is that you'll end up alone."

"You don't give Lord Roxton enough credit," Challenger said. "He loves you and he'd never leave you. You may have a past but so does he. The biggest fear Roxton has is that he'll lose you. And to him that would be devastating."

Marguerite was amazed that Challenger had realized what fears drove her. She didn't think he could see anything but his precious science. Obviously he saw more than she realized.

"And what do you fear Challenger?" Marguerite asked. "Surely not ending up alone. Maybe you fear dying without the recognition you think you so richly deserve."

"If you had asked me a year ago, I probably would have agreed," Challenger said. "But to be honest, I'm not so sure anymore. I used to think all I needed was my work. It was the most important thing to me. But sometimes, late at night, I think of Jessie and how much I miss her. I wonder if she's still waiting for me, if she misses me as much as I miss her."

Marguerite stood up and walked over to Challenger. She placed her arm around his shoulder.

"You know Challenger, you're the most intelligent man I've ever met," Marguerite said softly. "One day you'll find a way off this plateau. We'll all go home to London and you will find Jessie there waiting for you." She kissed Challenger on the cheek. "Now let's finish our lunch so we can get to work."

Roxton came up in the elevator. He had the log carrier full of logs. Finn was finishing her lunch.

"Roxton why don't you go get cleaned up and eat lunch," Finn said. "You can finish later."

"Where's Marguerite and Challenger?" Roxton asked.

"They are down in the lab," Finn said. "Marguerite is helping Challenger with his notes and stuff. They asked not to be disturbed."

Roxton looked disappointed but he nodded and headed downstairs to wash up. When he came back up, Finn had already finished and cleaned off the table. Roxton looked puzzled.

"Yours is over there," Finn said, pointing towards the easy chair.

Roxton turned and was surprised to see the chair sitting there with the tables and the footstool. He walked over to it. On one table was a plate of food. On the other was a cigar and matches and a bottle of whisky and a glass. Roxton picked up the bottle and looked at it.

"This is Challenger's whisky, Finn" Roxton said. "He's been saving it for over three years now."

"Yeah I know Big Guy," Finn replied. "I traded for it. Why do you think Marguerite is down in the lab?"

"I don't understand," Roxton said, looking confused.

"What's there to understand," Finn said. "You eat your lunch and then you relax with the whiskey and a cigar. Veronica and Ned are gone and Marguerite and Challenger will be down there all afternoon. You have no worries and no responsibilities for one afternoon."

"Enjoy Big Guy," Finn said with a smile, and then she walked away, leaving Roxton all alone.

Roxton looked at the bottle in his hand. _This had to been Marguerite's wish. I know_ _she hates being down there with Challenger and yet she did it so I could enjoy this whisky. She wanted me to have an afternoon of peace and quiet._

Roxton smiled as he sat down in the chair. He opened the bottle and poured himself a drink. _Ahhhh smooth_, he thought, as the whisky slid down his throa_t_.

Roxton reached for the plate. He would enjoy this afternoon. It was the least he could do. Marguerite had made a sacrifice to make him happy. He would find some way to make it up to her. With that thought he began to relax.

Marguerite and Challenger spent the afternoon discussing science. Every once and a while you could hear Marguerite arguing with Challenger disputing some theory he had devised. This would bring a smile to Roxton's face as he puffed on his cigar and sipped his whisky.

It was almost dusk when Veronica and Malone returned to the tree house. They were holding hands as they stepped off the elevator. The main room was empty. Malone turned to the blonde and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I enjoyed being with you today," Malone said softly. "I can't think of a better Christmas present. It was my Christmas wish and I will be forever grateful to Finn for making it come true."

"I will be too, Ned," Veronica whispered to the man she loved. "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than with you."

"So I see the two lovebirds are back," Marguerite said, coming up from the lab. "I can tell from looking at you, that the two of you had a good day, unlike some of us."

"Hello Marguerite," Veronica said, smiling. "Yes we had a lovely day. I take it you didn't."

"Well I've had worse I suppose," Marguerite said dryly. "I think I'll go get ready for dinner. Something sure smells good." Marguerite headed towards her room.

"She's right," Veronica said. "Something does smell good." She walked towards the kitchen.

"Veronica, Ned, you're back," Roxton said, as he walked into the room. "Go wash up. Dinner is almost ready."

Malone put the picnic basket in the kitchen. Then he and Veronica headed to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Roxton set the table. He then headed down to the lab.

"Challenger dinner is ready," Roxton said. "I decided to cook for everyone tonight."

"Well that was generous of you John," Challenger said. "I can hardly wait." Challenger started to follow Roxton out.

Finn heard the others and knew Veronica and Malone were back. She headed up to the main room for dinner. She was starved. It was great that Roxton had volunteered to cook tonight. She was exhausted. This wish granting business was hard.

Finn stopped by Marguerite's room and knocked. She entered when the older woman called out.

"Hey Marguerite dinner is ready," Finn said.

"Thank you Finn, I'm starved," Marguerite said.

"Look Marguerite I need another favor," Finn said, "in order to make another wish come true."

"Please no more Finn," Marguerite said. "I admit this afternoon wasn't so bad. In fact I rather enjoyed it. That doesn't mean I want to do it everyday."

"Well it's not that bad," Finn laughed. "All I need you to do is to tell everyone you're not feeling well and go to bed early tonight. I'll check on you tomorrow and tell everyone you're still not feeling well and will have to stay behind."

Marguerite looked at Finn like she had lost her mind.

"First of all, I feel fine," Marguerite said. "And secondly where are you going tomorrow?"

"That Zanga feast thing," Finn replied. "Assai invited us while Veronica was down here talking to you yesterday. But you can't come."

"And why can't I come to the Zanga feast?" Marguerite asked.

"Because if you are not feeling well and decide to stay home, "Finn explained "the Big Guy will insist on staying with you."

"I don't understand," Marguerite said. Then she hesitated. "Lord Roxton's wish is going to be granted tomorrow isn't it Finn?"

"Yes," said Finn. "So will you do it?"

"Well when you put it that way how can I say no?" Marguerite smiled at the younger woman as they both left the room and headed upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Roxton had awakened early and started to get his things together. He didn't really want to go to the Zanga feast. He wanted to find a way for him and Marguerite to stay at the tree house. But every scenario he ran through his mind seemed so obvious and he didn't want to embarrass Marguerite. He also didn't want to endure the teasing or the knowing looks from his fellow housemates.

He would have no choice but to accompany them today. Hopefully he could steal a few moments alone with Marguerite before they left. Roxton left his room and paused by Marguerite's. He did not hear her stirring inside. She had retired early last night with the excuse she wasn't feeling well. He'd let her sleep a few more minutes.

When Roxton entered the main room, Challenger, Finn, Malone and Veronica were sitting at the table.

"Come join us for breakfast, Roxton," Veronica said.

Roxton took his pack over to the elevator and laid it with the others. He then took his usual seat at the table and began to eat. After he had finished he stood up.

"I guess I'll go wake sleeping beauty," he said with a grin.

"Don't bother," Veronica said. "Finn has already checked on her this morning. She's still not feeling well. The question is now who's going to stay with her. I think I should." 

"No Vee," Finn protested. "Let Roxton do it. Assai will be expecting you."

"You're right of course," Veronica said. "I just hate for Roxton to miss the celebration."

"It's alright Veronica," Roxton said. "I don't mind at all."

"Maybe I should check on her to make sure she's not really ill," Challenger said, rising from his chair.

"I don't know Challenger," Finn said. "It's that time of the month. I don't see how you can help."

Challenger turned red and mumbled something about taking something to the shaman and then disappeared down into his lab.

Veronica was speechless, looking as if the younger woman had shocked her. Malone on the other hand was blushing. Roxton was grinning. _That's why I like him so much, _thought Finn_. He's not as uptight as the others. _

Finn knew that if she mentioned anything about women's personal things, Challenger would go running. It was nice to know she wasn't wrong.

Roxton was so happy he could barely contain himself. Finn was granting his wish today. He just hoped he didn't have a silly grin on his face.

The explorers got ready to leave and headed to the elevator. Malone and Veronica said good bye and went on down, sending the elevator back up for Challenger and Finn. Challenger walked up to Roxton and pulled him to the side.

"I'd advise you to steer clear of Marguerite today," Challenger said in a low tone. "She'll probably sleep most of the day. I wouldn't disturb her if I were you." Challenger stepped onto the elevator with Finn. Finn winked at Roxton before she moved the elevator towards the ground.

Roxton looked towards the sleeping quarters. He'd let Marguerite sleep a while longer. He didn't want her waking up in a grumpy mood. He went over to the stove and put a fresh pot of coffee on.

He knew the moment she walked in the room. It wasn't his hunter's instinct that alerted him, but a different kind of instinct, one as old as man.

"Good morning, John," Marguerite said softly. "Is that your wonderful coffee I smell? 

"Yes I made a fresh pot just for you my dear," Roxton said, placing a cup on the table and pouring some of the steaming liquid into it.

Marguerite sat down and picked up the cup, taking in the strong aroma of the brew.

"It smells heavenly," Marguerite said. "Just what the doctor ordered." She took a small sip of the drink.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Roxton asked his lady love.

"I'm fine now, "Marguerite answered. She turned towards Roxton and gave him one of her breath taking smiles. "Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome," Roxton said with a smile. "How about some breakfast? What would you like this morning? 

"Just some fruit would be fine," Marguerite replied. She took the fruit Roxton offered her.

"Would you like me to peel it for you?" he said in a seductive voice.

"Thank you John," Marguerite replied. "That would be lovely." She gave him her sexiest smile. This was a game she knew well. A game they both seemed to like to play.

Roxton peeled the fruit and then sliced it for Marguerite. He took a small piece and put it to her lips. She opened her mouth and took the gift he offered. Then she surprised him by taking the fruit from his hand.

"You know I am capable of feeding myself," Marguerite said haughtily. "I am not a child."

Roxton frowned. _What did I do wrong?_ he wondered. _She's starting to put the walls back_ _up again_.

"Marguerite is something wrong?" Roxton asked the hurt obvious in his voice.

"No Roxton," Marguerite replied, "nothing is wrong."

"You're pulling away from me again," Roxton said. "All I wanted was to spend time with you. Is that wrong?"

"No of course not, John," Marguerite said. She reached for his hand. "I'm touched that I am your Christmas wish. It's just old fears sometimes get in the way."

"Marguerite I know that someone hurt you in your past," Roxton began. "But I'm not him. Stop punishing me for something I didn't do. I love you and I would never betray you. I've done everything I know to convince you. Tell me what you need and I will give it to you. But don't make me pay for another man's mistakes."

"John I really am trying," Marguerite replied. "Just when I think everything will be alright, the old fears resurface. I guess I've never truly let the past and go and I'm not sure I can."

"Marguerite don't you know by now that I would never leave you?" Roxton asked.

"Part of me does," Marguerite said. "But part of me remembers how badly you acted when my secret about the Ouroboros was revealed."

"I'll always regret that Marguerite," Roxton said. "Especially when I found out you were trading it for your birth certificate. I've tried to make it up to you. I suppose the reason I behaved so badly was because you had kept it a secret from me. I want you to be able to trust me with all your secrets."

"I'm trying to John," Marguerite said. "But I can't help but wonder if one of those secrets will eventually drive you away." 

"I will never leave you Marguerite," Roxton said softly, taking Marguerite's hand in his. "I can't promise I won't get angry, but I do promise I will never leave."

"Don't make promises you can't keep John," Marguerite replied. "If we make it back to London, there will be outside influences that will come between us."

"I will never leave you," Roxton said again with a smile. "Together we're invincible. We can only be divided if we let those outside forces come between us."

Roxton stood up and pulled Marguerite to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. Marguerite broke the kiss and pulled away just a little but not out of Roxton's arms.

"I've been married four times John," Marguerite said. "None of them loved me. I was just a trophy or a decoration to them. I don't have any experience with love. I only know what it means to be used and discarded."

Roxton pulled her closed and hugged her to him. He could feel her trembling.

"Marguerite I have never been in love before I met you," Roxton said. "I know you love me too. I will spend a lifetime showing you just how much I do love you, but you have to trust me enough to take a chance."

Roxton then gently pushed Marguerite away. He walked over to the stairs leading to the bedrooms. He turned to Marguerite and held out his hand.

Marguerite hesitated for a minute. Then she turned and walked towards Roxton. She held her hand out to his. When their hands touched, they both felt the electricity. Roxton took her hand and moved it to his mouth kissing it gently. He then held her hand in his as he led her to his room to show her the only way he knew just how much he loved her.

Marguerite and Roxton surfaced to eat a light lunch. They enjoyed it on the balcony, one of their favorite places. They talked for awhile about Christmases past. Roxton told her about the holidays he spent at Avebury as a boy. Marguerite told him about the loneliness she spent as a child at the convent boarding school. How she was the only child left there with the nuns over the holidays. Tears came into her eyes as she recounted the emptiness and feelings of being unloved and unwanted.

Roxton stood and pulled Marguerite to her feet. He held her in his arms and comforted her until she calmed down.

When Marguerite had calmed down, she decided it was time to tell Roxton her newest secret. She told him all about the Zanga ceremony and the part she played in it. He did not look too pleased.

"Veronica should not have put you in that situation," Roxton said a bit angrily.

"John the Zanga were close by," Marguerite said. "I don't think I was in any real danger."

"And what if something had gone wrong?" Roxton replied. "What if you had failed Marguerite? Could you have lived with our deaths on your conscience? Veronica should not have chosen you. It was unfair."

"But that's why it means so much to me," Marguerite said. "It was because there was so much at stake. I know Veronica has never trusted me. But two days ago she showed she did trust me. Do you know what that means to me? "

"Of course I do," Roxton said gently. "I just wish there had been another way."

"What matters is now I know Veronica trusts me, not only with her life, but with all of your lives," Marguerite said. "It's the greatest gift she could have given me."

Roxton smiled at the woman he loved.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Roxton said. "I am also glad Veronica did this for you, even if I'm not happy about the way she did it." Then he took her hand and led her back downstairs. They spent the afternoon reaffirming their love to one another and expressing their complete devotion to one another.

When the others arrived back at the tree house, Marguerite and Roxton were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Ummm something smells good," Finn said heading for the kitchen. "What are you fixing?" 

"Never mind that," Marguerite said, shooing Finn back into the main room. "All of you go get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready soon. Then you can tell me all about your day. I'm anxious to hear what I missed."

"Marguerite are you feeling better?" Challenger asked.

"Yes much better, thank you," Marguerite replied. "All I needed was some rest."

"Yeah Marguerite did you spend the day in bed?" Finn asked innocently, sending a meaningful glance towards Roxton.

Challenger saw the exchange and made an excuse to escape to his lab.

"Just what did you tell him was wrong with me?" Marguerite asked Finn, puzzled.

"Oh nothing much," Finn replied, moving towards the stairs. "I just told him it was that time of the month."

"What?" Marguerite exclaimed. Finn rushed to her room before Marguerite could retaliate. It didn't help Marguerite's temper that Finn was laughing as she ran.

"Of all the nerve," Marguerite said "I can't believe she said that and in front of mixed company too."

Roxton walked over to where Marguerite was ranting. He put his arms around her.

"I don't care what she said. I'm just glad I got to spend the day with you."

Marguerite smiled and turned in his arms. She reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad too Lord Roxton," Marguerite whispered. "I hope you enjoyed your Christmas wish. Now I'm going to clean up a little bit. Be right back." She turned and headed down the stairs to her room.

Malone had washed up and was getting ready to go back up to dinner when he thought about Veronica's gift. It was a carved wooden music box. It was exquisite. The music box had come from Jacoba's personal collection and had cost Malone one of his journals. He thought he would try again to wrap it. Once again he was having trouble and this time even let a few curse words slip.

"Why Malone what would our dear Veronica think if she heard you talk like that?" Marguerite asked from the doorway.

Malone turned around, caught by surprise. Marguerite had a smirk on her face and obviously intended to tease him. Well he was in no mood for her tonight. He was about to let her have it too. What right did she have to enter his room without knocking? Then he remembered what Finn said. How many times had he ever thanked her for anything she did, including saving his life many times? Well he could start tonight.

"Marguerite I wanted to thank you for mending my shirts," Malone said. "I really appreciate it."

Marguerite expected a lot from Malone She had learned long ago that he did have a temper and she did know what buttons to push. This, however, was not what she was expecting.

"You're welcome Malone," Marguerite said graciously. "What on earth are you trying to do?" Marguerite walked into Malone's room.

"I'm trying to wrap Veronica's present," Malone said disgustedly. "But it's not cooperating."

"Well you'll never wrap it that way," Marguerite said. She walked over and began to wrap the present. In just a short while she had a beautiful package with a bow on top.

"That's amazing, Marguerite," Malone said astonished. "I've been trying for three days to get that wrapped."

"Well it helps if you have some coordination," Marguerite replied, with a smile, taking the sting out of her words. "Now come on and let's enjoyed this delicious dinner Roxton cooked."

Malone stopped Marguerite as she started to walk out the door.

"Marguerite thank you," Malone said softly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course you couldn't have Malone," Marguerite said, choosing to ignore his gratitude.

Malone shook his head as he followed the brunette out the door. _He would never_ _understand that woman_.

Everyone awoke the next morning eager to start the day. It was Christmas Eve. Breakfast was an enjoyable affair. Everyone talked about their plans for the day. Malone, Roxton and Finn were going hunting. Veronica was going to do most of the cooking and Marguerite had agreed to help her. Challenger was going to finish up in his lab so he could spend the holidays with his friends.

Roxton, Finn and Malone set in search of a Christmas turkey. Finn had not stopped talking since they left the tree house. She was so excited. This was her first real Christmas since she was a small child.

"Finn how do you expect us to kill anything if you keep talking?" Malone asked, with a grin on his face.

Finn just struck her tongue out at Malone , but she did shut up for a while.

All of a sudden they heard a noise. There was a small group of turkeys just ahead.

"Great! " Finn exclaimed. "I got it. Just watch this guys."

Finn aimed her crossbow at the turkeys but missed. The turkeys scattered, making a lot of noise. She let out a few curse words. Malone's eyebrows shot up but Roxton just laughed.

"Maybe you should let me shoot at the next one," Roxton said.

"Awwww but I wanted to help," Finn said sadly.

"Don't worry Finn," Roxton said. "I have something in mind in which your crossbow will come in handy."

Eventually they came up on the turkeys again. This time Roxton took careful aim with his rifle. He was successful.

"You two keep watch for predators while I go get our Christmas dinner," Roxton said with a wink.

"You know I'm kind of worried with Marguerite helping Veronica in the kitchen," Malone said with a smile.

"Don't worry Malone," Finn said. "Marguerite knows her limitations in the kitchen. I think she just plans to make some sugared fruit. Veronica is going to make some desert with the berries the Zanga gave us last night."

"Sounds delicious," Malone replied. "I can hardly wait."

Roxton came up with the turkey wrapped in some canvas.

"That looks like a big one," Finn said.

"It is," said Roxton. "Now let's get started back. I want to make a slight detour on the way home. Then you get to use your skills with the crossbow Finn."

"Sounds great, Big Guy," Finn said enthusiastically. "Let's get going"

It was after lunch when the trio arrived back at the tree house. Roxton and Malone started plunking feathers and getting the turkey ready for cooking. Finn went on up to join her friends in the tree house.

"Hey everyone we're back," Finn called.

"Great ," Veronica said.

"It's about time," Marguerite said

"So did you get a turkey?" Veronica asked.

"Yes a big one," Finn replied. "The Big Guy shot it. He and Malone are down stairs now plucking it. But Roxton let me get the thing he considered the most important." Finn took off her backpack and reached inside. She pulled out some green plants.

"What are those?" Veronica asked.

"Roxton said it was called mistletoe," Finn replied. "He said we really need it in order to have a perfect Christmas. Malone agreed with him too"

Veronica laughed while Marguerite just rolled her eyes.

"Men!" Marguerite said and headed downstairs to her room.

After a very delicious dinner, Veronica began to make preparations for tomorrow. She wanted to get up early and put the turkey on to roast. Marguerite and Veronica had already made desserts that morning. The only thing that needed to be fixed were the vegetables. She intended on making some creamed potatoes.

Marguerite and Roxton had gone on a trip to the Hagan village earlier in the month to do some trading. Some of the things Marguerite had come back with were canned vegetables, including corn and tomatoes. Veronica planned to serve the corn with butter. She was going to serve the tomatoes mixed with some raw vegetables.

Marguerite and Veronica had already polished the silver earlier in the day. Marguerite was setting out the platters and bowls that Veronica would need. Finn was sitting at the table drawing. The men were sitting around smoking cigars Malone had offered them after dinner. He told his companions he had been saving them just for tonight.

Veronica looked around the room. She felt so happy and at peace for the first time in a very long time. They were all together again. This was also the first Christmas she and Ned would spend together after they had confessed their love for one another.

Veronica smiled at the journalist as he laughed at something his companions had said. Challenger, Roxton and Malone were enjoying their cigars and each other's company. Roxton wasn't fooling Veronica though. Every now and then he would steal a glance at their fiery dark-haired housemate. Veronica chuckled as she remembered how Roxton had hung the mistletoe at the entrances to the balcony, the sleeping area, and all over the main room. He even hung some over Marguerite's doorway. Everywhere she went, there was Roxton, waiting to take advantage of the mistletoe. Marguerite pretended she was offended, but Veronica knew better. Marguerite loved all the attention from the man she loved.

Veronica understood. She felt the same way. Malone had already caught her couple of times under the mistletoe. They were just light kisses. After all they had an audience watching. Veronica sighed as she remembered the passionate kisses they shared in the cave yesterday. Well there would be time for those later when the two of them were alone. Veronica smiled at the thought.

Finn put down her pencil and looked up.

"It's Christmas Eve," Finn said excitedly. "We should do something Christmassy."

"What did you have in mind Finn?" Roxton asked.

"A Christmas story," Finn said. "Each of you has to tell me about your best Christmas ever. It has to be before you came to the plateau. We'll start with you Challenger."

"I must admit that the last few years I haven't even been home for Christmas," Challenger said a little sadly. "I always put my work first. But there was a time when things were different."

"The first Christmas after Jessie and I were married is the one I remember the most fondly," Challenger said. "We didn't have much money and I was working long hours, but we were so in love, nothing else mattered."

"I had managed to save enough money to buy Jessie a small cameo broach," Challenger said. "I surprised her with it Christmas morning."

"But I got the biggest surprise," Challenger said. "She had knitted me a beautiful blue sweater. She said it was the color of my eyes." Challenger looked sad for a moment.

"Do you both still have the first presents you ever gave each other?" Finn asked.

"Jessie still has the cameo," Challenger said. "It's her most prized possession. I'm afraid I lost the sweater on one of my many expeditions a few years later. The sad part is I never knew it was missing until she asked me about it."

"I'm sure she understood Challenger," Malone said.

"Yes she always did," Challenger said. "Jessie is a very forgiving woman."

Finn looked sad for a moment. Then she snapped out of it.

"Okay Malone," Finn said. "It's your turn." 

"I can't really think of any Christmas that stood out above the rest," Malone said. "Any Christmas I could spend with my family was the best. Now I have a new family. And I'm glad I'm spending this Christmas with all of you."

Everyone agreed with Malone, saying this would be the best Christmas ever.

"Okay Big Guy," Finn said. "It's your turn." 

Roxton smiled and entertained them with the memories of Christmases past. He told of the year he got a sled for Christmas and he and William had spent the whole day in the snow, having the time of their lives. He had even caught a chill and spent the next week in bed but it was worth it.

Everyone had laughed as Roxton had recounted his childhood memories.

"Okay Vee," Finn said, "You go next."

"My best Christmas was the year before I lost my Father," Veronica said sadly. "Father and the other men of the expedition had found the perfect tree. Mother and I spent Christmas Eve decorating the tree and then making all kinds of goodies for Christmas dinner."

"That night after Mother had tucked me in bed," Veronica continued, "Father came in and read the Christmas story to me from the Bible. He told me his grandfather used to read it to him every Christmas when he was a boy."

"I remember that night when I closed my eyes I felt so safe and secure," Veronica said softly. "I knew my Father would always be there. It never occurred to me that there would come a time when he wasn't."

"You know the rest," Veronica said sadly. "A few months later he was dead and I don't know what happened after that. But that Christmas will always be special to me."

Malone put out his cigar and stood up and walked over to the woman he loved. He pulled her into his arms and offered her comfort.

"Awww Vee," Finn said sadly. "I didn't mean to make you sad. I wanted everyone to have happy thoughts tonight." 

"You haven't made me sad Finn," Veronica said. "It makes me happy to remember that Christmas."

"I'm glad Vee," Finn replied. "I couldn't stand it if you were unhappy."

"Marguerite it's your turn now," Finn said.

Roxton saw the brunette stiffen. He knew she didn't have any happy Christmas memories. It broke his heart to see her so sad.

"I think we should call it a night Finn," Roxton said, standing. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. We want to make sure we get plenty of rest."

"It's okay John," Marguerite said. "I do have a Christmas memory I can share." She walked over and took a chair next to Roxton. He sat down beside her.

"It was the Christmas when I was seven," Marguerite began. "For as long as I can remember I had been at the convent boarding school. My adoptive parents never sent for me. The holidays were the hardest. There were no cards or packages. The nuns of the convent usually put something under the tree for me; a bag of fruit, a new coat or maybe a new pair of shoes."

"Sister Mary Margaret had just joined the convent," Marguerite continued. "She went out of her way to be nice to me. That Christmas there were two packages under the tree for me. I couldn't believe it. I was so excited."

"I told Sister Mary Margaret," Marguerite recalled with a smile. "She said it was because I was special. No one had ever called me special before."

"Anyway," Marguerite continued. "Christmas morning dawned. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to open my presents. Of course the sisters made me get dressed and eat breakfast first."

"I opened the smaller present first," Marguerite said. "I wasn't surprised to find an everyday dress and apron. I thanked the nuns and then Sister Mary Margaret handed me the big package. She said it had come by special delivery."

"The card was addressed to a very special girl," Marguerite said. "It wasn't signed. I tore open the package and inside was the most beautiful porcelain baby doll I had ever seen. She was dressed in a long white christening gown."

"I was so happy," Marguerite confessed. "It was the best present I've ever received. Later I heard the other nuns talking. Sister Mary Margaret had saved her money and used it to buy the doll for me. A few months later she was transferred to another convent outside of London. I heard she died of pneumonia a few years later." Marguerite looked sad for a moment. Roxton reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm alright John," Marguerite said with tears in her eyes. "It was a happy memory. The short time I was with her I was happy."

"You guys have some great stories," Finn said. "Thanks for sharing them with me. You are making this my best Christmas."

"Well I agree with Roxton," Challenger said. "It's time we were all in bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Everyone said good night and headed to their rooms. Malone escorted Veronica to her door. He looked to make sure no one was around. He then pulled the blond into his arms and kissed her good night.

"Thank you Ned," Veronica said when they finally had pulled apart. "You have made this one of my best Christmases ever."

"You have made this Christmas special for me too Veronica," Malone said with a smile. "Good night my love." They reluctantly parted and went into their rooms.

Marguerite and Roxton had remained behind in the main room.

"Well I think it's time we retired too Lord Roxton," Marguerite said, rising from her chair.

Roxton followed stopping right under the mistletoe and pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

"Good night John," Marguerite said sweetly. She headed to her room. About the time she got there, Roxton grabbed her again

"Roxton!" Marguerite said haughtily. "Will you quit that?"

"Never," Roxton replied with a grin.

"Marguerite smiled back and turned and went into her room.

Christmas morning turned out to be a beautiful day. Marguerite rose to the smell of the turkey roasting and coffee brewing. She quickly got out of bed and dressed and joined her friends in the main room.

"Merry Christmas Marguerite," everyone called out and Marguerite entered.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Marguerite replied.

"Can we open our gifts now?" Finn asked excitedly "I've can't remember the last time I had a Christmas present."

"Not until after breakfast Finn," Veronica said.

"Okay everyone let's eat," said Finn looking forward to discovering the treasures that awaited her underneath the tree.

Everyone laughed but they did hurry through breakfast. They all grabbed chairs and placed them around the tree.

"I think we should take turns," Finn said. "Each person gives their gifts to everyone and then they can open them."

"Sounds good to me," Malone said. The others nodded their agreement.

"Veronica why don't you start?" Challenger asked.

Veronica reached under the tree and got her presents. They were rolled up paper with a pretty bow on each.

Malone opened his. It was a sketch of Veronica.

"Veronica thank you," Malone said. "I will treasure it always."

Veronica smiled as the others opened theirs. Marguerite got a sketch of Roxton and he got one of her. They thanked Veronica, both being very pleased with their gift.

Next Finn opened hers. It was a sketch done of all the explorers including Finn.

"I thought you'd like a portrait of the entire family," Veronica said.

"Oh Vee," Finn said. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She went over and hugged the older woman.

Challenger just sat there quietly and looked at his picture. Veronica was worried.

"Challenger don't you like it?" Veronica asked.

"This is amazing my dear," Challenger said, a little emotionally. "How did you do this?" 

"You have a habit of falling asleep in your lab." Veronica replied. "I just borrowed your watch and used the picture in it for my sketch. Did I get it right?"

"It's perfect my dear," Challenger said. He turned it around and showed the others. It was a sketch of his wife Jessie.

Next Malone passed out his gifts.

"What a beautiful package," Veronica said. "You did a wonderful job wrapping this Ned."

Malone was about to tell her Marguerite wrapped it when Marguerite jumped in and agreed that he had done a beautiful job.

_Finn was right_, thought Malone. _I don't give Marguerite enough credit._

Veronica opened her gift to reveal the beautiful music box.

"Oh Ned it's beautiful," she exclaimed. "I love it. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed the journalist on the lips.

"You're welcome," Malone said blushing.

The rest of the gifts were opened quickly. Everyone thanked Marguerite for her beautiful hand-made gifts. Challenger had given the ladies scented lotion and the men after shave. Malone had given Roxton and Finn leather knife holders, Challenger a compass he had traded Jacoba for and Marguerite a colorful Zanga bracelet.

After all the gifts were passed out, everyone just sat around and talked. Veronica kept a check on their Christmas dinner. Soon the day had passed and it was time for dinner.

Challenger opened a couple of bottles of wine from his collection and everyone enjoyed a Christmas feast that was by far the best they had ever had.

Challenger stood to make a toast to everyone.

"I am so pleased to be sharing this Christmas with all of you, my dear friends," Challenger said. "Everyone did a splendid job on the presents. I want to especially commend you Finn. To be honest I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off. Here's to a job well done."

"Here, here," everyone said in unison, as they toasted Finn.

"Thank you," Finn said, beaming with pride.

"To all of you my dear family," Challenger continued. "I wish you a very Happy Christmas and I hope this year brings nothing but good fortune to all of us."

Everyone drank to Challenger's toast. They feasted and partied as they enjoyed their best Christmas ever.

The End

Merry Christmas everyone. Hope it's your best Christmas too.


End file.
